Wrong One Loves U Right
by C.Queen
Summary: Bulma comes in to yell at Vegeta and things take an unexpected turn..for the better when Bulma questions Vegeta's ability to kiss. BV before Trunks


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. This is obviously before Trunks but to let you know right off the bat I am telling u now lol. Everything else belongs to someone else so read and review please. Song is property of Celine Dion. 

Wrong One Loves You Right 

Standing there with a wrench in her hand and hair in a messy ponytail Bulma was seriously considering hurling the tool at Vegeta's big head. Then again his head was so hard the wrench would likely just bounce off his head and come hurling back at her. Bulma was of the firm belief that if he wasn't so strong he would have died years ago thanks to his arrogance and habit of abusing the people around him, half the time without even realizing it. Here she was letting him live with her and did he ever say thank you or attempt to pay his own way? No, of course not . After all he was Prince Vegeta, the great Saiyan Prince that deserved to be treated with respect and admiration. Ha, in her opinion he was a royal pain in the ass was what he was. But he did occasionally come in handy and he did have a nice ass which she'd once told him just to see what he'd say. To her amusement he'd nearly walked into a wall. Of course he'd stopped speaking to her for a whole week too which had been interesting too since it was so obvious he wanted to tell her to do things but couldn't since he was giving her the silent treatment. But then again she kinda liked arguing with him. It was invigorating, he was so cute when he was all riled up acting all high and mighty. Of course everyone thought she was nuts to put up with him and Chi Chi had even offered to get Goku to blow the big headed jerk up. She'd just laugh it off since none of them would understand how things were between her and Vegeta. He made things interesting and he sure was nice to look at. He had such a sexy scowl and he was so built, Bulma though as she had to admire his bare chest as he moved with catlike grace in black pants and barefoot. Of course she didn't like him or anything but there was nothing say you couldn't admire the build of stuck up, arrogant jerks either. 

I don't care what they think  
How they feel  
Or what they say  
You're everything I never knew  
I always wanna be there 

Sensing the woman there Vegeta ignored her and concentrated on his exercises since he was already behind schedule thanks to being dragged along with Bulma earlier to pick up some supplies she needed. Of course she'd talked him into it by hinting that she'd ask Goku for help since he wasn't up to it, which of course had made him mad enough not to notice until it was too late that he'd been manipulated, Vegeta thought darkly. Once he had he'd yelled at the woman for it but she'd just yelled back and they'd ended up arguing all the way there and part of the way back before falling into silence. She was quite a sight when she was angry too, Vegeta thought with a half smile as he remembered how her eyes had fired up from his insults. She was always beautiful but he found her especially appealing when she was angry, usually at him. Not that he'd ever tell her that of course. The woman would probably take anger management classes just to spite him. Even if she was a human he did admire her spirit, the fact that she wasn't afraid of him the way the others were. Then again she didn't have a clear picture of exactly what he was capable of doing and the amount of blood that was on his hands. Or perhaps she did and simply didn't care. He'd long ago given up trying to figure the perplexing woman up and he pitied the man who ended up tied to her for life. Beautiful yes but it would take a strong hand to keep her in line and Vegeta doubted there was a human male on this god forsaken planet that was up to it. That ex boyfriend of hers certainly hadn't been but then he'd been weak to begin with. No what Bulma needed was a real man, someone like himself who wasn't blinded by her beauty and money and could see all her faults. 

I've been warned so many times  
They tell me I've ignored the signs  
But nobody knows you like I do  
The only one for me is you 

Strolling over to Vegeta Bulma stood in front of him tapping her wrench against her hand as she waited for him to stop what he was doing. Of course he didn't and Bulma was close to shoving the wrench down his throat or at least try when he suddenly came to a stop, standing up straight to glower at her and demanded to know what she wanted. "I wanted to tell you that I've fixed the sparing droid but next time go easy on it okay? I can't be putting it back together again every frickin day. I have other things to do, ya know." 

"If your droid wasn't so inferior and pathetic it wouldn't be broken so easily." Vegeta replied smugly as her eyes flamed up right away. It was really rather sad how easy it was to rile her with only a few well chosen words. There she was with her hands on her jeaned hips with her chest heaving angrily in a blue tank top, an appealing sight were it anyone else other then a human and this human in particular. "But then again I guess that's the best you can expect from a human." 

"Oh don't you even think about starting that again. My creations are works of art and an idiot like you could never understand that because all you ever do is fight and train to fight. But I suppose the world can at least rest easy knowing you'll never reproduce. No woman would have you." Bulma shot back with a smug smile of her own. "Where as Goku has Gohan and HIS bloodline will continue on." 

"Ha as if there was a woman on this planet worthy of having my child." Vegeta sneered though she'd hit a sore point whether she knew it or not. He and that idiot Goku were the last pure Saiyans on this earth which meant that once they died that would be the end of the pure and great Saiyan race. Goku had already mixed his blood with that annoying Chi Chi to have a son and the boy had thankfully at least taken after his Saiyan side instead of his weak human blood. If he were to have children and continue his race even in part it would have to be with a female of another race and the idea had little to no appeal. Where was he suppose to find one worthy of him that he could stand for more then ten minutes? "And there are plenty of women who would be honored to bear my sons, Woman. And for that matter you're one to talk. You have neither a man nor children." 

Ouch, direct hit. "I could get both a lot easier then you could, Vegeta. I just happen to be picky and very busy since I'm practically your wife AND mother since I'm always taking care of you." Bulma shot back without thinking then placed her hands over her mouth in shock at the truth of that statement. She was practically his wife in every way but the legal and physical sense. She fed him, took care of his wounds, fussed and worried over him when he was off doing something stupid. She saw that he had clean clothes, took the time to eat and when she needed something done that she couldn't handle he did it for her. "My God..I never realized." Bulma said dropping the wrench on the ground with a loud thud. And she did all those things not because she didn't dare not but because they just seemed to be the things to do. Did she...did she maybe even enjoy taking care of him? 

I can't stop, can't fight  
Can't resist it when the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
Can't run, can't hide  
Can't say no when the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh, When the wrong one loves you right

"What are you babbling about now?" Vegeta demanded to know just as ruffled by what she'd said as she was. She wasn't his wife and he certainly didn't treat her as one. So maybe in some ways she'd taken over roles that would have been filled by his wife had he had one but someone had to do them and the roles had simply fallen on Bulma. It wasn't like he'd put her in those roles after all. Besides if he wanted her in the role of his wife they wouldn't be sleeping on opposites sides of the house. Images suddenly flirting through his mind Vegeta's eyes went wide for a moment and just a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. He had not wanted such images of the woman in his head and he wanted them out of there now! It was bad enough when she paraded around in her little skimpy outfits and just had to sunbathe in one of her bikinis in front of him when he was trying to train. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he'd nearly injured himself because of the distractions she'd posed. But damn it that wasn't because he..he was attracted to her or anything. It wasn't like he wanted her..right? 

"Vegeta are you blushing?" Bulma said as she suddenly noticed his cheeks looked slightly pinker then they had a moment ago. Was it possible that he was thinking along the same lines as she was? Well she wasn't going to stand here and debate as to whether or not she'd developed a thing for Vegeta without realizing it. She'd been dateless for months since she couldn't find anyone who suited her and she wanted to know if he was responsible for that. "All right, there's only one way to figure this out. Vegeta, kiss me. You're likely a lousy kisser and I'll feel nothing, then I can be sure I don't need to get a C.A.T. Scan. Now hurry up because I don't have all day." 

I'm getting tired of hearing that you're dangerous  
But they won't stop  
Until I leave, they won't believe  
That being with you won't break my heart  
So worried 'bout the road ahead 

"WHAT! You want me to kiss you?" Vegeta demanded to know, looking at her like she'd just suggested that she was more powerful then he was and could kick his ass. What the hell was she doing asking him to do such a disgust and unappealing thing? The rest hitting him Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he scowled at her. "And what do you mean lousy kisser?" 

"It's you, Vegeta. The only physical things you're good at involve killing the other person in question." Bulma shot back, more then a little insulted that he seemed to think kissing her would be such a terrible thing. Well she had news for him because she was a great kisser and there were several men she could call up who would be happy to confirm that fact. 

"How would you know what I'm good at or not, woman." Vegeta said in a dangerously velvet voice, his body radiating arrogance and power as he practically turned her legs to Jell-O with the heat of his stare. "And seeing as you prefer your boys what makes you think you could handle a real man? The last thing I need is for you to start trailing after me like some love sick mutt. I'm sure it would stop being amusing quick." 

"Oh you wish." Bulma said as she moved forward so that she was practically in his sweaty face, her bright eyes staring into his dark ones, daring him to even think about taking her on. "There's nothing you can't dish out that I can't take AND walk away from without a backward glance, boyo." 

"That's what you think, woman." Vegeta said with a cruel smile curving onto his lips as he reached out and grabbing her jerk her against his chest, his arms coming around her like bands of solid steel to hold her there. Looking at her he was expecting to see fear or worry but she was simply staring at him with a was that suppose to impress me look. 

They can't see that  
You're my best friend  
They're never gonna take me away from you  
Nothing they can do

"What? Were you expecting me to start crying and calling out for someone to save me from the big, bad Saiyan?" Bulma said as she smugly stared at him, enjoying the way he was looking at her like he couldn't decide whether to kiss her senseless of kill her. He wouldn't hurt her though and she felt both safe and excited pressed so tightly against him as he held her there. He smelled so..manly with a faint sheen of sweat from his workout that only made his muscles seem that more impressive and appealing. She'd always been such a sucker for a muscular body and Vegeta had one that was definitely worth a few sweaty dreams which she had an uncomfortable feeling she would be having as a result of this. Damn but she wanted to lean forward and taste that arrogant mouth. 

"There's no one who could save you." Vegeta said with a husky laugh, imagining any of her friends trying to save her from him since they were so stupid as to attempt it. Yamacha or whatever that idiot's name was would be dead in milliseconds, Krillin in seconds, Piccolo would take a minute or two and Goku would admittedly take more then all the others put together. 

"Well I'm not calling for help, now am I? You don't scare me, Vegeta." Bulma said with a sexy laugh as she smiled seductively at him. "There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't throw right back at you when it comes to this." Bulma said as she leaned closer and brushed her lips against his before drawing back, daring him to accept her unspoken challenge. 

I can't stop, can't fight  
Can't resist it when the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
Can't run, can't hide  
Can't say no when the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh when the wrong one loves you right 

Eyes flaring in response Vegeta growled low in his throat then leaning forward placed his lips on hers, devouring her lips without mercy as he set about showing her just why you never issued a challenge or questioned the manhood if a Saiyan prince. 

Gasping in surprise Bulma moaned in pleasure as Vegeta took possession of her mouth with a skill she'd never given him credit for. She couldn't move, trapped against him as she was but for some reason she wasn't really worried about that. Of course that was likely because she was too busy kissing the Saiyan back and wishing that her hands were free so that she could wrap them around his neck. He tasted amazing, like danger itself and simply kissing his lips was blowing away all other romantic exploits of her past. He was just so big and strong, so incredibly bad and delicious that she couldn't get enough of him. At that moment she'd have given just about anything for the strength to open her eyes so that she could see what were going on in his own dark eyes. 

Who knew she would feel this good pressed against him? By all the Gods she tasted like the finest of wines and her scent was driving his superior senses crazy, seducing him to her without him even wanting to fight it. He'd never considered or even entertained the thought of doing this with the annoying woman before but now he wished that he had so that he might have known this pleasure earlier. Who would have ever though that the simply act of holding and kissing her would make him feel this way? He'd set out to teach her a lesson but it was she who was teaching him the lesson. Leaving her mouth Vegeta moved to her neck, kissing a trail down her delicate neck, enjoying the salty flavor of her skin. "Ready to walk away, woman?" Vegeta asked silkily when he'd reached her shoulder and worked his way back up her neck to whisper in her ear, enjoying the way she shivered against him as his warm breath brushed her skin. Letting his arms drop he took a step back which was more difficult then he could have expected, his breath coming out in slight pants. 

"I'll go when I damn well pleased. I'm not done yet." Bulma said as she took the step forward so that she was once again in his face as her hands came up and sliding through his raven hair cupped the back of his head, bringing his mouth back to hers. It was her turn to do the kissing but where as he'd seduced her with darkness she was seducing him with light as she gently kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip and keeping the kisses sweet before suddenly deepened it as their moans echoed in each others mouths. 

How can I walk away when the feeling's so strong  
I know you're where I belong  
They say I let my heart make up my mind  
That's why I'll never say good bye  
I'll never say good bye

Somehow ending up on the floor with Vegeta on the bottom the two were too busy devouring each other to notice anything else going on around them as their hands explored and clothing was shifted, removed to reveal the skin under them. So involved were they that Vegeta almost missed the sound of heels on the cement floors and the sound of Mrs. Briefs calling their names out. Freezing in the act of sucking on her daughter's neck Vegeta pulled away with a curse and scowl. "You're mother." 

"Huh?" Bulma said with a dazed look on her face as she blinked down at him questioning then clueing in rolled off him quickly, made a grab for her shirt, slipping it on and standing up began to try to comb her hand through her hair. Meanwhile Vegeta stood up and sticking his hands into his pockets considered the situation then sitting down decided to pretend he was meditating which meant that odds were Mrs. Briefs wouldn't bother him. 

Arriving in the room Mrs. Briefs beamed at them as she came in, bouncing on a pair of huge purple heels. "There you two are, you're even getting along. That's so wonderful. Usually when you two are in the same room together you're fighting like cats and dogs! Anyway, Bulma darling I came in to tell you that your father and I are leaving to go visit your aunt Marina right this minute. Apparently that no good boyfriend of hers has gone and dumped her so she's terribly distraught over it all and we're going to cheer her up. I was going to leave your father here but then I thought that since your father is getting over that horrible cold the warm weather down there might be good for him. You two will be okay here by yourselves, won't you?" She added with a big, questioning smile. "I know I can count on you two not to blow the house up while we're gone." 

"Sure, mom, no problem. Vegeta and I will be on our best behavior..won't we?" Bulma said with a nervous smile, hoping that her mother didn't come any closer since Bulma was pretty sure Vegeta had left his mark on her neck..repeatedly. 

"Go on your trip, we'll make sure everything stays in one piece until you get back." Vegeta mumbled from his sitting position with his back to them, a necessity since he'd likely tackle Bulma back to the ground if he had to look at her. Her mother there or not. Damn but not even battle had given him this kind of rush of adrenaline. He wanted more of it and intended to get it. Now. 

"Okay then. Now we'll see you guys in a week and we'll call later to let you know what's going on. Bye, sweetie." Mrs. Briefs said coming towards Bulma who instantly put her hands up to stop her mother. "Uhm..I'm..I'm all sweaty, mom and you don't want to end up smelling like me, let me tell you. Even Vegeta was complaining about it." Bulma said with a weak smile as she prayed her small lie would be believed. Vegeta had said something about her scent driving him crazy but he hadn't meant that in a bad way, Bulma thought with a shiver as she looked over at him, thinking he was giving off the vibes of a small child who'd just been given a time out in the middle of playing his favorite game. Her mother blowing her a kiss instead Bulma waved her good bye then turned back to look at Vegeta who had risen once her mother was out of sight and hearing distance. 

I can't stop, can't fight  
Can't resist it when the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh, yeah 

Can't run, can't hide  
Can't say no when the wrong one loves you right  
Whoa-oh when the wrong one loves you right 

"Well." Bulma said running her fingers through her hair again nervously as she stared at him as he stared right back at her with an unreadable expression on his face which only made her more then a tad nervous and unsure of herself. "I guess I should probably head inside and..uhm..I should probably go." 

"I'll meet you in your room once I've had a shower." Vegeta said with a dangerous smile on his lips as he watched her with a predator gleam in his eyes that hinted at what was to come. She'd sealed her fate with that single brush of her lips against his and now there would be no going back for either of them. She was his now and that was all there was to it. 

"I..I'll be there." Bulma said as a sexy smile slowly took over her look of nerves and shock as she turned her back on him and walked out of the room with plenty of swing to her hips and a bounce to her stride. 


End file.
